


Alone Together

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: After Divorce McCoy, Alone Together, Bones and Reader are childhood friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Star Trek - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: "I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home."Leonard "Bones" McCoy x Female!Reader SongficAlone Together by Fall Out BoyThis one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

_**I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home.** _

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

One of your eyebrows rose up and you dropped your heavy bag in front of Leonard McCoy.

"Did you really think I would let you go to San Fransisco by yourself? Someone has to look after you."

He hadn't shaved since who knows when. Well anyone would stop taking care of themselves if they were in the same situation. You held back your sigh, thinking about the ways you could make the woman who hurt the man you love, suffer.

"I'm going alone."

"So that you can destroy yourself? I don't think so, honey."

_ **And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end.** _

_ _

You tried not to laugh as Leonard was told off by a woman but you were pretty sure a smile was evident on your face. You two got into your seats without further trouble. Leonard turned to the handsome blond man next to him.

"I might throw up on ya."

A giggle escaped your lips and you slapped him on the arm. "Don't bother other people. Throw up on me."

_ **Say yeah, let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs.** _

"Unbelievable."

You looked at Leonard with your mouth wide open as Jim collapsed on the biobed. It was a miracle that the two of you were both assigned to the Enterprise but you didn't expect your best friend to drag the idiotic blonde with you.

"I..." you started.

Leonard turned to you and raised an eyebrow as if he just realized that you were with them. You sighed.

"I'll go check in to my post in the bridge. Try not to kill Jimbo."

He rolled his eyes. "I make no promises."

You smiled and drew in closer to squeeze his shoulder. "Good luck, Doctor McCoy."

** _Say yeah, let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._ **

Shore leave. A much needed shore leave.

You groaned when the hot sand made contact with your back, relaxing you. The groan must have sounded more painful than you intended because Leonard snapped his gaze on your direction and was right beside you in a second.

"Leo, I'm fi- Is that a tricorder?"

He ignored your question. "You've been getting those cramps ever since high school. I told you a billion times to come to me for treatment!"

"Hey, you have more important things to do. Somedays the medbay is really busy."

"And somedays it's really empty. Stop being an idiot and let me help you."

_ **You cut me off, I lost my track. It's not my fault, I'm a maniac. It's not funny anymore, no it's not.** _

"And then the grape got stuck in his nose!"

The table roared with laughter and you slapped the table repeadetly. Leonard tried to look at you angrily from where he was seated in the nightclub the crew was occupying but of course he failed, a smile had already formed up on his face.

"Alright before you humiliate me with more embarrasing stories let's dance."

You looked at him unbelievingly. "Are you asking me to dance with you?"

"I won't ask twice."

_ **My heart is like a stallion. They love it more when it's broke in. Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna?** _

You hated anything related to hospitals even though your best friend was a doctor. It was something you couldn't get over and being stuck in the medbay didn't help the situation.

"Leo, let me go I'm fine!" you whined and lifted the covers.

"Oh no. You are not going anywhere with that fever darlin'."

"But-"

"Not. Going. Anywhere."

You groaned and pouted as Leonard tucked you back into the covers. He stayed with you for a moment longer and then placed a kiss on your forehead.

_ **I'm outside the door, invite me in. So we can go back and play pretend. I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next. Tonight I'm high as a private jet.** _

Leonard looked like he was about to drop dead as you tried to feed him. You had to drag him from his office to the mess hall just to make sure he was fed enough.

Now you only had to take him to sleep. "Alright big guy let's get you to your quarters."

A tired groan left him. As he had no energy left, he didn't resist. When his back finally hit the mattress, you exhaled in relief. You took his shirt off and help him with his boots and pants.

You tried to leave after covering him with the blankets but a hand stopped you. Turning around, your eyes caught each other.

"Thank you, [Y/N]."

You felt like there was something deeper than simple gratitude in those words but you let it slide. With a single pat on his hand, you left his quarters.

_ **'Cause I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home.** _

"HOW?"

You threw your head back as you laughed. The antique game console lied before you as Leonard continued raging.

"I told you Leo, I'm really good at this game."

Silence fell between you and you turned the console off, taking the gamepad away from him and placing it on top of the old device. You turned to find him in a trance, looking out your window and to the countless of stars.

"Something on your mind?"

He didn't answer you, instead he wrapped his arms around you and knocked you down to the floor. The moment his fingers brushed your sides you started to giggle. Soon your giggling turned into laughter and Leonard joined you.

When you started begging for him to stop, he let go of you and instead pressed your foreheads together.

"Nothing." he said. "Everything is perfect."

_ **And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end.** _

"No. This can't be happening. This isn't happening."

Leonard ran to the transportation room like there was no tomorrow. The thought of the possibility of you dying gave his legs enough strength to reach his destination in time.

He entered the room moments after you and Jim materialized. The captain was cradling you in his arms and trying to stop the bleeding on your chest.

"[Y/N]!" Leonard cried and dropped next to you, a couple of nurses following behind.

"Leonard..." you said in pain, feeling faint. "...listen to me. I-"

"No, I'm not having any of it. I won't let you die. You still have much to do, remember? You are going to get promoted to Commander. You will visit Betazed for vacation. You promised me that you would teach me how to bake cupcakes."

Leonard signaled a nurse to attend to Jim and his hands replaced Jim's, applying more pressure.

"You're going to marry some nice guy. Have a beautiful baby and a happy family. You told me all about your dream, don't you remember?" his voice cracked at the end and tears threatened to spill.

A small smile appeared on your face. "Don't worry, I remember."

_ **Say yeah, let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs.** _

"I don't appreciate you enough, do I?"

You lifted your head up from Leonard's legs and looked at him, confused. You were still on medical leave and the doctor graced you with his presence, offering to hang out.

"What do you mean?" you asked and tried to stand up. Your attempt was cut short by Leonard placing a hand on your forehead and forcing you to lie down again.

"I..." he started.

But he couldn't complete his sentence. Too much was going through his mind, too many reasons why. So he did what he always did. "It's nothing." he said and ruffled your hair.

_ **Say yeah, let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.** _

The Enterprise was being rebuilt... again.

Something in Leonard changed after the whole Krall incident and you knew it. He acted like you would disappear the moment you got out of his sight. He visited you often to check if your wounds were causing any problems. A part of you loved it, a part of you didn't want him to worry much.

"Joanna will be staying with me for a while." he said.

"Are you serious?!" You answered and grinned, the bandage on your cheek stretching. "It's been like... forever since I last saw her! Can I join you?"

He looked at you like you had grown your second head. "What kind of question is that? Of course you will be staying with us. Joanna would kill me if you didn't."

_ **I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home.** _

"I had so much fun today, Aunt [Y/N]! Thank you thank you thank you!" the little girl kissed your cheek repeatedly.

After a fun day in the amusement park, you were beaten. But seeing the smile on Joanna's face, it was worth it. The three of you were walking back to the apartment Leonard rented when she stopped you to show her appreciation.

You giggled and hugged her. "Anything for you, Jo Jo."

"Hey, Joanna. How would you feel if I married [Y/N]?"

You froze with your arms still around her. You heard her let out a squeal and she started jumping up and down. "Are you guys gonna get married?"

You looked at him in shock as he approached you and took your hands in his. "I knew you loved me all these years. I was so lost in my own sorrow that I refused to see it. You left your home for me. You were always there by my side, even when I wasn't there for you."

He let out a chuckle and a tear escape his eye. "I've been hiding this in my pocket for the last 2 years."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny velvet box from his pocket. You gasped as he opened it.

"Will you marry me so I can repay you for everything you have done for me?"

Joanna's screams of glee filled your ears as you too started crying.

_ _

_ **And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
